This study proposes to use data from three National Fertility Surveys (1965, 1970, 1975) and the 1973 National Study of Family Growth to measure this association between early childbearing and a number of subsequent social, economic and attitudinal attributes of the mother and child. An effort will be made to determine whether these observe associations ahve changed over the recent past. The subsequent attributes to be investigated include marital stability, later fertility, education, labor force participation, income and poverty status, various attitudes, and some consequences for this child including child care and problems as perceived by the mother.